Out of Sight
by Enray
Summary: Maddie saw Phantom in the middle of a fight, got hit by a stray ectoblast and blacked out. Now, she's awake and floating. She's floating... that can't be right.
1. Prologue

A little snack while I try to figure out what to do with Defending their Hero.

Disclaimers: If I owned Danny Phantom, I wouldn't be posting on fanfiction.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Maddie crouched behind the bushes, watching Phantom fight a white-haired ghost. She didn't dare to make a sound. Phantom was the most elusive ghost she had ever seen. He was as easy to spot as he was hard to catch. 

She shifted into a more comfortable position. For once, she wasn't with Jack. She didn't even come here in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. In fact, few moments ago, the mother of two was in the lab, working in the lab.

For some reason, Maddie couldn't fall asleep that night. She tossed around in bed for what seemed like hours before deciding to go downstairs. Since she couldn't sleep, she might as well do something productive. For one, she could try fixing their inventions so that they wouldn't go off around Danny.

As she worked on the Fenton Finder, it suddenly made some sound.

"Ghost detected, walk upwards."

A ghost was nearby! Should she wake up Jack? No. Jack deserves his sleep. She'll go after the ghost alone. Anyway, Phantom would most probably be there, and Jack's size made it hard to move around unnoticed. And with that odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post human consciousness, stealth was the only skill they could use.

Maddie wasn't sure how far the ghosts were, but she wasn't sure if the Fenton Finder would work in the Fenton RV, and if she drove the vehicle, she might as well not go. She had no doubt that Phantom would spot the car before she could spot him.

In the end, Maddie decided to go on foot. Packing some weapons, she stepped into the cold, dark night. With the Fenton Finder as her guide, she walked ahead.

Which led her to where she was now.

She managed to reach the park unnoticed by the two ghosts fighting in the air, something she wouldn't have been able to accomplish if Jack was with her. Quietly, she hid behind a bush. There was no need to alert the ghosts about her presence, a certain white-haired ghost in particular.

For most ghosts they've fought, the couple had always preferred to barge in and start attacking them head on, but for Phantom, that tactic never worked. Phantom would only dodge them and fly away. Even after all the years spent researching on ghosts, she still couldn't understand Phantom. And she didn't like not understanding things.

Maddie followed Phantom with her eyes. Was he good or bad? Why was he so different from other ghosts? Why?

She shook her head, as if trying to shake those thoughts from her head. Phantom was only trying to mess around with her head. Ghosts were bad. All of them.

Her eyes widened in shock as she was hit by a stray ectoblast. Pain followed soon after as darkness washed over her.

"Mom!"

* * *

One chapter done. Is it Fenton Family Assault Vehicle or Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle? I'm sorry if I got it wrong.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to Horsecrazygal21, DPcrazy, Esme Phantom, Silver Shadowbreeze, Dannyphantomfreeek, nightlight6, sciencefreak330, MoonlightUmbreon, Artgirl4, MissMontana and Luiz4200 for reviewing. I got a lot more reviews in the first chapter of this story compared to Unmasking their Phantom. Yeah!

Disclaimers: If I didn't make myself clear in the other two fanfics and the previous chapter, I do not own Danny Phantom.

It's the school holidays in Malaysia, so this chapter is early. Enjoy.

Purple eyes fluttered open, her mind was blank. As she waited for her vision to sharpen, the memory of what happened just before she blacked out slammed into her mind.

Maddie sat up with a start. Where was she? Was she in the ghost zone? A quick glance told her that she wasn't in the ghost zone. Or at least, the walls weren't glowing. But she couldn't really tell, seeing that she had never been to the Ghost Zone before. In fact, she seemed to be…

… in the hospital?

The door opened as Jack walked in, followed by Jazz and Danny. They looked so gloomy. Maddie couldn't help but feel guilty for causing them so much grief. She gave them a smile, hoping that it would cheer them up.

But it didn't. In fact, they weren't even looking at her face. They were looking down…

Maddie almost screamed when she saw herself looking at… herself. The other Maddie was placid and still. She looked close to death, with only the steady beeping sound of the heart navigation monitor to show that she was still among the living.

Among the living. She may be among the living, but was she still alive?

Her purple eyes traveled down to her body. Now that she was actually looking at herself, she noticed that she looked semi-transparent, like how ghosts looked when they went intangible. But she wasn't a ghost. She didn't have the glow and the flesh colour change that came along with being ghost… most ghosts.

So, if she wasn't dead, and not exactly alive, what was she?

Vaguely, she recalled hearing about spirits during her stays at her sister's place. Apparently, spirits were similar to ghost in the sense that they were usually dead, but unlike ghosts, they usually had only the three basics: flight, invisibility and intangibility. Some even had the ability to overshadow and only the very powerful spirits had destructive power.

For the rest, they usually had trouble even flipping a page. Something which ghosts usually doesn't have problems with, that blue ghost that controlled boxes was an example. And seeing that she had been trying to lift that glass ever since she thought of the whole spirit possibility and failing, she could assume that she was a spirit.

Another difference was that only certain people could see spirits. With everyone treating her as if she wasn't there, that fact was quite hard to ignore.

Jazz settled down on the chair next to her bed. Danny stood next to her, her husband stood behind them, a large hand on each shoulder. Her daughter reached out to take Maddie's hand through Maddie's semi-transparent body.

Feeling uncomfortable at the fact that her daughter's hand just went _through_ her body, Maddie floated away from the bed. She was surprised to find that movement came naturally, and she wasn't feeling nauseous about the fact that she was floating about six feet in the air.

Maddie went lower. Even if she couldn't talk with them, she wanted to at least know how they were taking it.

Her husband looked sad and lost. Was he moping over her? Or was he sad because he couldn't eat any of her homemade cookies to cheer himself up? She knew that Jack loved her very much, but his mind was just so childish sometimes. It was one thing that she loved about him that no one else seems to understand.

Maddie moved on to Jazz. The teal-eyed teen looked worried. It hurt Maddie to see her daughter look so down. She wished that she would be able to wake up, go back to her body, something! Even if her body just woke up with her trapped outside as a spirit, she wouldn't mind. At least she could still watch over them.

Her purple eyes shifted over to Danny. Poor Danny looked sad, worried, and… guilty? Maddie unconsciously floated closer. Why was there guilt in his baby blue eyes?

Danny looked at her physical self. A determined look appeared on his face to replaced the previous ones.

"I will find him for you, then I'll kick his butt back into the Ghost Zone." He muttered under his breath.

Maddie stared at her son. What was he talking about?

Note: I do not know what the name of the heart beat thingy is. I just made the one up there up. Sorry if it's wrong and sounds ridiculous. I haven't actually been to the hospital before.

Questions:

In Fanning the Flames, Sam said that Ember was something from another dimension and Danny commented that Sam said the same thing about Paulina. What was it?

Are the Fenton Phones called the Fenton Phones?

How does everyone call everyone? (Everyone as in the people who knows Danny's secret) Ex: Lancer calls Danny Mr. Fenton, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina calls Danny Danny, Dash calls Danny Fenturd, Fentonail…

Please review. The reviews really motivate me.


	3. Chapter 2

Many, many thanks to MoonlightUmbreon, Artgirl4, something completely diffrent, nightlight6, Silver Shadowbreeze, goldacharmed, MissMontana, DPcrazy, TexasDreamer01, TPcrazy, Luiz4200 and sciencefreak330 for reviewing.

This is the last time I'm going to type the disclaimer. It's understood already, right?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy.

* * *

Maddie floated around. Danny had left the hospital hours ago, leaving Jack and Jazz to look over her. She was worried for her baby boy. Even now, she couldn't get Danny's words out of her head.

"_I will find him for you…"_

Who did he mean? Phantom? Or the other ghost? How did he know?

"… _then I'll kick his butt back into the Ghost Zone." _

She was touched by Danny's decision. Her baby boy was the only Fenton not involved in ghost hunting ever since Jazz suddenly developed an interest in the family business.

However, her Danny was only a boy. Both ghosts looked powerful, one _was_ powerful. There was no way her little boy could capture any one of them. She had to stop him.

But how?

No one could see her, no one could hear her, she couldn't hold anything to write a note. It was as if she was totally cut of from the living world, only able to observe but not to participate. With no way of communication, there was nothing that she could do.

Maddie turned around. A figure had just flown into the room.

_Phantom_.

Her eyes followed him as he moved over to Jack, who was lying sprawled on two hospital chairs, fast asleep.

_No. No! Don't you dare hurt him!_

Phantom grabbed a blanket nearby and draped it around her sleeping husband's big frame.

_What?_

He moved over to Jazz, bent over and gathered her in his arms. The fact that Jazz seemed to be taller than Phantom didn't seem to affect him as he carried her effortlessly over to the empty bed beside the one Maddie's physical self lay. Maddie watched as Phantom tucked her in.

The look on his face was so, _human_. He looked more like a brother watching over his sister than a vicious ghost.

Phantom moved over to her unmoving self. She moved closer, why was he here? What did he want? Was this a ploy to trick them into a false security?

"Hey Mom, I found Technus for you. I made sure that he was beaten so bad before kicking his butt into the Ghost Zone that he wouldn't be able to come back for a long time." Phantom said.

His voice was soft, gentle almost, but she could hear the bitterness in it. He settled down on the chair, taking one of her sleeping self's hand in his two gloved ones.

"I'm so sorry. I was there. I should have stopped him. There must have been something I could do to protect you. It's all my fault that you're here, Mom." Phantom sobbed, tears welling up in his green eyes. Only self control was stopping them from running down his tanned cheeks.

Maddie was shocked, not only because of the words coming out of his mouth but the amount of emotions he was expressing. Ghosts weren't capable of displaying such deep emotions. And they certainly couldn't cry. Their bodies lacked the water to create tears.

Phantom rested his forehead against her hand. "Now I understand how Sam and Tucker feel when I black out after a fight. It's torture, seeing the one you love hurt.

"It's your birthday this Saturday right? Jazz showed me what she's going to give you. It's really, really nice. You'll love it. But you can't have it if you don't wake up."

By now, tears were flowing freely from his eyes.

"I know this isn't like me. Tucker would most probably tease me if he found out that I was crying. But he doesn't know how I feel. I was _there_. I failed to save you. Just like how I failed you in every other thing, my studies, coming home after curfew. I've let you down so many times and never made you proud."

His head shot up as Jack stirred. Phantom quickly got to his feet, hastily wiping the tears from his neon green eyes.

"I should go back now. I'm not supposed to be here." Phantom said.

He looked down at himself.

"Especially in my ghost form." He muttered and chuckled half-heartedly.

The white-haired ghost flew out of the window, making sure to close the window. It was a chilly night.

* * *

And now for the usual questions. Get ready guys.

Question 1: What does a publicist do?

Question 2: Valerie works out. What do you call that thing she did with the pipe bar? Pull up? Lift up? Chin up?

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Oh wow, MoonlightUmbreon sent a review around one minute after Artgirl4 did. And Artgirl4 sent a review about five minutes after I posted the story. Either you guys are really fast readers, or my chapter is _that_ short.

Thanks to Artgirl4, MoonlightUmbreon, xXAnimeKittenXx, HollywoodXoX, Miriam1, Dannyphantomfn2, DPcrazy, sciencefreak330, goldacharmed, GeekGirl2, MissMontana, Charmed-and-More, nightlight6 and Luiz4200 for reviewing. The reviews made me feel really happy. I'm so glad everyone likes the story. I will try my best to make sure that the quality of the fanfic does not go down.

GeekGirl2: Good point. Maybe he was too down to think clearly? He is still human after all. Or maybe it was left open, that's why he entered in the first place. 

Luiz4200: Yes, but not necessarily for this fanfic only. That's why I really hope you guys can answer my questions.

On with the story.

* * *

Maddie found herself flying after him. Why did Phantom call her Mom? 

During their brief encounters, she had heard Phantom almost call her and Jack Mom and Dad countless time. And at first, he seemed to feel that calling them by their names were cool. Phantom really acted like a teenager, unpredictable and growing fast.

Did they resemble Phantom's parents when he was alive _that_ much? If so, that may explain Phantom's reluctance to attack them most of the time. But if that was true, that would mean that ghosts still had memories, they were still human. 

That couldn't be true. Humans do not mindlessly seek for destruction. Humans do not mindlessly obsess over one thing. Once again, Phantom had managed to confuse her. Why couldn't he be like all the other ghosts?

Just now, in the hospital. Phantom was so gentle, taking care of her husband and daughter so lovingly that it seemed that he was treating them as his own family. The ghost in the hospital didn't look anything like the malicious ghost they had grown accustomed to. 

Phantom mentioned Jazz, Sam and Tucker earlier. Jazz even showed Phantom the birthday present she was going to give her. Did they know him? Why didn't he mention Danny's name? 

If Sam and Tucker knew Phantom, they wouldn't have not told Danny. Those three shared almost everything. Even if Danny came from a family of ghost hunters, they wouldn't keep it a secret from him. She even caught sight of the two helping Phantom on a few occasions. Where was Danny then?

And those tears. How could that have happened? It was scientifically impossible for ghosts to cry. Phantom shouldn't have been able to cry. But he did. How? Why was he so different? The way he treated ghosts and humans, the rate that his power was increasing, the fact that he had actual human friends, the things he could do that no other ghost could ever possibly do.

In front of her, Phantom slowed down and flew through a window. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the building Phantom had just entered. It was the Fenton Works! And the window Phantom had just flown in led to Danny's room.

Danny! 

What did Phantom want with him at this hour? He was public enemy number one. How could she have forgotten how dangerous he was? She was misled. Tucking Jack and Jazz in and crying over her was just a ploy to trick everyone into trusting him. 

Phantom was such an enigma. So complex that he, no _it_, had managed to make her think of it as a human. 

In the end, he was still a ghost, a ghost that only wanted destruction, a ghost that hated humans just because they breathed. What if Phantom just decided to finish off Danny? Cause grief to the ghost hunters that have been seeking to destroy it since day one?

The thought of Danny in possible danger gave her an extra boost. Colours seemed to turn into horizontal streaks as she increased her speed. Soon, she had reached her son's window. She immediately flew into the room. No ghost was going to hurt her baby boy.

She entered the room, just in time to see a ring appear around Phantom's waist. The blue-tinged white ring split into two and traveled in opposite directions. One moved downwards, the other defied gravity by moving upwards. 

Her purple eyes seemed to be glued to the youth standing in the room. Maddie couldn't look away as her son's trademark clothes replaced Phantom's signature hazmat suit. Green eyes turned to blue, raven black replaced snow white.

A gasp left her lips as she realized...

...she was looking at her son.

* * *

Sorry if it seems short. I already lengthen it a lot from the draft. As usual there are some questions. I really hope you guys can answer the questions from this chapter, the previous ones, and the ones to come.

Question 1: What does Skulker usually say when he first turns up?

Question 2: What's Star and Kwan's surname? Paulina's surname is Sanchez right? And Valerie's surname is Gray, not Grey right?

Question 3: What does Jack and Maddie yell when they first enter a building because of a ghost alert (attack)?

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Danny changed into his pajamas and slipped under the warm covers

Many thanks to Luiz4200, MoonlightUmbreon, mystery writer5775, Dannyphantomfreeek, General Blackout, Artgirl4, xXAnimeKittenXx, MissMontana, December's Morose, DPcrazy, Charmed-and-More, TexasDreamer01, Stained Wolf, goldacharmed, Miriam1, AvatarKatara38 and u-noe-who for reviewing.

Let's get on with the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

Danny changed into his pajamas and slipped under the warm covers. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Maddie stayed at the window, unable to move. What she had just witnessed played in her mind over and over again like a broken recorder. Her sweetie was Inviso-Bill? No, he had a name, Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. She wanted to slap herself. Why didn't she notice the similarities earlier? They even look similar. Change the hair and eye colour, clothes, add the ghostly glow and Danny would look exactly like… well… Danny.

Were they such bad parents that they never made the connection? She had noticed how Danny looked so exhausted and distant from them lately, but she never tried to understand what was going on in Danny's life.

And now that she thought back, she realized that Danny looked wary whenever they showed him any of their new inventions. At that time, she always subconsciously assumed that Danny was wary of their inventions because they always malfunctioned around him.

It was funny, how she and Jack always suspected Jazz was a ghost, when the real ghost was Danny. And since Danny was a ghost, that meant that their gadgets did work, very well too.

Danny was a ghost? Did that mean that he was already dead? How long had her son been dead? When did it start? When did he… die?

The accident! Phantom started appearing after Danny's accident with the Fenton Portal. Did that mean… did that mean that they _killed_ Danny?

Their Danny had been dead for more than a year and they didn't even notice. What else had they not notice?

Jazz has been showing more interest in their profession since a few months back. Was it because of Danny? Now that she thought back, her daughter has also been covering for Danny a lot lately, saying that he's in school, asleep, over at Sam's or Tucker's.

Why hadn't they noticed the change in behaviour earlier?

It was understandable for Jack. He loved the kids but he just wasn't the brightest bulb. She wouldn't be surprised if Jazz, Sam or Tucker decided to replace Danny with a robot one day, Jack wouldn't even notice.

But her. Danny was her baby boy. Was her hatred for ghost so strong that it blinded her from the truth? They had met Phantom so many times, but he always preferred to flee than to hurt them, something that he could have done effortlessly on more than one occasion.

Maddie floated next to Danny's bedside. Despite the fact that she couldn't seem to touch anything physical, she laid a hand on Danny's chest.

She pulled her hand away immediately as if she had just touched a hot pan.

It was there. But that was impossible. That would mean that he was dead and alive at the same time, because the dead did not have a pulse.

Her thoughts were abruptly brought to the time when a large number of students from Casper High suddenly had an unknown illness. She remembered vaguely that she told the doctor it was impossible for a human to have ghost powers. But could it be that she was wrong?

She watched as her Danny slept, afraid to touch him again in case she found something that would once again send her mind into overdrive.

So all this while, Danny was… half dead? Alive and dead at the same time. Her baby boy had been juggling between the life of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom for more than a year.

But they never knew. The safety of Amity Park rested on his small shoulders. And they had done nothing to help. On the contrary, they and the other ghost hunters had only made things worse.

She lowered her head and did something she had not done for a long time.

Maddie wept.

* * *

It might have seemed a little off in the middle and at the end, but Jazz had never mentioned about halfas in front of Jack and Maddie, so the link I planned earlier couldn't work.

And now, the questions, or indirect hints.

Q1: What surname should I use for Star and Kwan?

Q2: If Paulina becomes Danny's publicist, what do you want to do and how do you want her to do the job?

That's all for now. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to Soului, sciencefreak330, MoonlightUmbreon, AvatarKatara38, nightlight6, Artgirl4, DPcrazy, Charmed-and-More, TexasDreamer01, Dannyandsamlover, goldacharmed, Miriam1, Luiz4200 and GeekGirl2 for reviewing.

Let's continue with the story.

* * *

A gasp left his lips, followed by a groan as Danny woke up.

"Going ghost." Danny muttered as the white-blue ring appeared at his waist, washing over him to reveal Danny Phantom before he flew out thought the window. Maddie stole a glance at the clock before flying after him.

It was 2.52 in the morning.

Danny flew around, his eyes scanned around Amity Park, searching for something.

"Beware!"

Maddie whipped her head over to the source of the voice, identifying the owner as the Box Ghost Jack and her had encountered on certain occasions.

Her first thought was to get her weapons and start blasting. When her hands didn't touch the familiar metallic weapons she always carried around, she remembered with a jolt that she didn't have any with her. She wasn't even visible!

Looks like she would just have to stay at the sidelines for this fight.

"_You_ woke me up? What a waste of time." Danny said and he charged at the blue ghost.

The strawberry-blonde watched as her son effortlessly beat the Box Ghost and sucked it into the Fenton Thermos. Jack and herself needed more than triple the time to just _beat_ the Box Ghost. They couldn't even _catch_ the ghost, and they were professionals!

Watching Phantom fight as a mother for the first time was a very different experience. Half of her was proud of her son. The Box Ghost wasn't very powerful for ghost standards, but it was already a handful for both of them. But her sweetie defeated it as if it was a mere disturbance.

The other half of her felt afraid for her son. He could deal with that ghost effortlessly, but how about the other more powerful ghosts? Like the one that brought the whole of Amity Park to the Ghost Zone.

Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered that her son was Phantom, the very same Phantom that took their Ecto-Skeleton to fight Pariah Dark. And during all the other minor and major ghosts attacks, he was there. How many times had her son risk his life to save them?

But if Danny was the 'good ghost', then why did he hold the mayor hostage? And steal from the bank? When she got back, she was going to have a talk with Danny.

Maddie's shoulder drooped as she remembered that she wouldn't be able to do that right now.

Another gasp left his lips, followed by an ectoblast to Danny's side. Her heart seemed to jump to her throat as she watched her son hit the ground. Seconds later, Danny flew back up with a charged ectoblast in his palm. There were a few scratches and deep cuts on his skin but he didn't seem to notice. Was her son so used to pain that he could ignore it so well?

"Hello whelp. I've come to have your pelt at the foot of my bed." A ghost in a mechanical suit said. Maddie cringed. Eww.

"I've heard that so many times that I can't begin to say how bored I am. You've been hunting me for more than a year, and I'm still alive… half-alive, and not peltless." Danny threw back before firing ectoblasts at the ghost.

"_I've heard that so many times that I can't begin to say how bored I am…"_

Her son has been hunted all this while and she never noticed?

"_You've been hunting me for more than a year, and I'm still alive… half-alive, and not peltless."_

That ghost has been hunting Danny for so long that he's starting to think that it's a game. Most teenagers' greatest fear is fitting in, but Danny has gone way past fearing that he couldn't fit in. Every day, he has to fight for his life.

And they never noticed. In fact, there was a time when they thought _Jazz_ was the ghost. When Jack got suspicious, _she_ was the one who said Danny couldn't be a ghost.

Not far from her, Danny gave a sigh of relief after capping the thermos. Maddie realized with a jolt that while being distracted by her thoughts, her son had already defeated the ghost.

Another gasp left his lips. Danny groaned.

"How many ghosts are out tonight?" He grumbled to no one in particular as he looked around. A confused look crossed his face as he flew around.

"That's weird." He muttered.

_What's weird?_ Maddie thought. Danny froze.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He yelled as he looked around. Maddie made a full circle, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't see anyone. The only ghost around was Danny and…

Herself?

* * *

Some part in the middle wasn't in the draft, so it might have seemed off.

And now for the usual questions.

Question 1: What does Paulina call Sam?

Question 2: What does Box Ghost yell before and just before getting sucked into the thermos? And for good measure. What does he say before running away? Before the BEWARE! part.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

I just realized that Out of Sight has really short chapters…

But short or not, you guys still reviewed. For that, many, many thanks to Dannyphantomfreeek, mystery writer5775, GeekGirl2, something completely different, MoonlightUmbreon, Artgirl4, MissMontana, dpphan333, ghostanimal, Belthasar, Luiz4200, nightlight6, Charmed-and-More, Dannyphantomfn2, goldacharmed, AvatarKatara38, Miriam1 and Dannyandsamlover for reviewing.

I'm posting this on a Friday (over here) because tomorrow is going to be a really, really busy day.

Enjoy or BEWARE!

Ok… that was random…

* * *

After looking around but not seeing any other ghosts beside himself, Danny flew back to his room. He passed through the transparent glass, just in time to hear the annoying continuous ring of his alarm clock. With a groan, he turned off the offending sound maker.

Maddie floated above Danny's bed as her son prepared for school. The sight of blue smoke coiling from her sweetie's mouth kept replaying in her head. Could it be that she was a ghost? But it was impossible. She wasn't dead. Not yet anyway.

The doorbell cut through her thoughts, effectively stopping her line of thinking. That was strange. She never knew that she could be distracted so easily. But for once, she was glad for the interruption.

Danny was half lying on the floor, his arms lifting his chest just above his bedroom floor. Making his head invisible, he phased his raven-haired head through the floor.

At first, she was confused. What was her son doing?

Confusion gave way to amusement as Maddie actually took in what she was looking at. With his head 'buried' in the floor, he looked so much like how an ostrich would look like when danger arrives. The sight of her sweetie in such an amusing position made her crack up.

Danny pulled his head up faster than she could blink and looked around sharply, baby blue eyes narrowed in concentration. After a while, he shook his head, as if trying to shake away a thought.

He reached out to grab his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before moving down the stairs. Maddie just phased through Danny's bedroom floor into the living room. She frowned. This ghost stuff was getting too natural.

"Hey Danny." Sam and Tucker greeted.

"Hey Sam. Hey Tuck." Danny replied. Sam frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Maddie was taken aback. Her Danny was worried about something? But he sounded fine.

"I thought I heard laughter." Danny muttered, more to himself than to his friends.

"What!" Tucker blurted out. Both of Danny's friends shared the same look on their face.

"When you guys rang the doorbell, I phased my head through the floor."

"Dude, why did you want to do that?" Tucker interrupted. Sam gave him a glare.

"I wanted to check if anyone else was here besides you guys. I could have sworn that I heard someone laughing in my room, but when I looked up, I couldn't see anyone." Danny replied as he walked out of the door.

"Are you sure that it wasn't a ghost?" Sam suggested.

"That's the thing. I think my ghost sense picked up something earlier, but only for a few seconds. The same thing happened in my room earlier. Is something going wrong with my ghost sense?" Danny wondered aloud as the trio made their way to Casper High.

Danny gasped. A scream stopped the trio at their tracks. Looking around, they saw people running towards them.

"Run!" Tucker yelled. The others didn't need to be told twice as they sprinted towards the closet alley.

"Ghosts, I can handle. A mob of people running towards me, I can't. Going ghost." Danny called out. The neon ring appeared, splitting into two before traveling in opposite directions to reveal a teenage white-haired ghost. Without hesitation, he flew towards the source of panic.

Maddie only realized that she was following her son when he fired an ectoblast at a ghost snake. Within a minute, he was already capping the Fenton Thermos. He flew behind a tree and a flash of light later, he joined Sam and Tucker.

The trio continued towards their destination as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. All these ghost attacks were as normal to them as breathing. Even Jack and herself had not reached that state of mind, still stuck in that childlike enthusiasm to capture ghosts.

What had they done to their children?

* * *

Q1: What procedure do the hospital staff do when someone wakes up from a coma?

Q2: How did Dash describe Danny when Phantom asked him why he was in Fenton Works when they got hit by the Fenton Crammer?

Wow, that must have been one of the longest sentence with so many how, when and whys I had ever done.

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7

The reviews for this fanfic has reached 3 digits! This is so awesome!

Many, many thanks to MoonlightUmbreon, Miriam1, Artgirl4, DPcrazy, GeekGirl2, something completely different, TexasDreamer01, HollywoodXoX, pHaNtOmFuRy, EdelIrene94, nightlight6, AvatarKatara38, goldacharmed and Luiz4200 for reviewing.

EdelIrene94: Good point… and they DO? No wonder they never turn invisible when they fight. I was wondering about that sometime ago. I guess out of the body experiences are different for each person? Some can be seen by everybody, some change into different things, some just can't be seen at all. But thanks for pointing that out.

So, let's see how Maddie copes with being back in school.

* * *

"And in this novel, you will find…" Lancer droned on in the front of the class, seemingly oblivious to the fact that no one was listening.

Maddie floated around guiltily above the classroom. School was almost over, and she had already seen her baby boy rush out to fight ghosts three times! She didn't even know any of the ghosts he fought. And for saving the school three times, he earned himself a detention from Lancer.

And she never remembered school to be this boring. Lancer could bore people to death, no pun intended. It was a wonder her son could even pay a little attention to what he was teaching when he was obviously so tired.

When she wakes up, she'll give that bald overweight teacher a piece of her mind. How Danny managed to fight ghosts, pass school, put up with detention and not snap was beyond her. But all she and Jack did when they saw his results was shake their heads and give him a lecture.

And there was also this boy, Dash. She saw him push Danny against the locker earlier. And from the look on her sweetie's face, this was normal. Her Danny was just saving that screaming boy from the ghost and then few minutes later, he stuffed her son into the locker? How could he take it all?

Her son was a lot more responsible and selfless than she thought, or she would have thought, if she wasn't so obsessed with her work. And she would have noticed the similarities earlier if her hatred of ghosts did not influence her thoughts.

A lone tear rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto the back of Danny's hand. Another gasp left his lips. He raised his hand. Maddie stayed next to him. Who was Danny going to fight next?

She watched as a look of confusion crossed her son's face. His previously tense body relaxed. He let his hand fall back onto the desk. It was her turn to be confused. What happened?

The ghost hunter did not notice the lone teardrop on the back of her son's hand flash green and sink into his skin.

* * *

Q1: Where did Jack and Maddie strap Danny to when he kept seeing Youngblood but they couldn't?

Q2: How did Tucker hit on Sam when she wished that she and Danny never met?

Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to something completely different, MissMontana, nightlight6, Hawky Phantom, DPcrazy, pHaNtOmFuRy, PhantomDragon12, Luiz4200, GeekGirl2, Dannyphantomfn2, Moonlightumbreon, xXAnimeKittenXx, AvatarKatara38, Miriam1 and goldacharmed for reviewing.

Miriam1: Err… wasn't that Maddie's tear?

The monitor of my computer got struck by lightning last Sunday. I'm using my dad's laptop right now. But my sister's birthday present is in the CPU, it's there but I can't open it. And her birthday was the next day after it got struck by lightning.

All that hardwork… TT

Ignoring that… You guys have better things to do right? Like reading this totally awesome fanfic.

…

Ignore the word 'awesome' in the previous sentence. I sound so conceited with that 7 letter word there. But I just feel like putting it there.

An author is allowed to do _some_ ego stroking once in a while, right?

* * *

The trio walked out of the main doors, almost invisible among the crowd. No one seemed to notice that beneath the shy, klutzy boy, hid the ghost boy, the hero of Amity Park. The friends separated as Danny walked towards the alley.

No one heard his battle cry as Danny went ghost and flew towards the hospital. But people noticed the black streak in the sky as he flew. They turned their gaze to the figure in the sky, pointing, calling.

Danny Fenton was invisible, Danny Phantom was always misunderstood. This was the double life that her son led, the secret he kept. His mask was perfect. She realized it now as she saw the sad look on his face. Danny only let his mask slip when he was alone.

She wanted to pull him in her arms, comfort him how only a mother could, show him that she would love him no matter what. But she couldn't be seen, she couldn't be heard.

Danny landed in an alley. Making sure that no one saw him, he allowed a ring to appear around his waist and wash over him. Her eyes were drawn to the silent light show. No matter how many times she watched the transformation, she was still awed by the sight.

Few minutes later, he was inside the hospital lobby. Wasting no time, he walked into the evaluator.

Before she knew it, Danny was already standing before the door that led to her room. She had been spacing out a lot lately. Was that healthy? She knew she should be asking whether it was normal but, how was being a spirit normal in the first place?

In Amity Park, normalcy was overrated.

Maddie hovered uncertainly outside the room. She was going to visit herself. That was… unusual, freaky even, and she was a ghost hunter. Should she stay outside?

She caught sight of her husband. That made the decision for her.

Floating in, she noticed that Jazz wasn't around. Where was she?

Oh, right, Jazz offered to drive Danny earlier, but he said that he wanted to go alone. How could she have forgotten that? She really was a horrible mother.

Maddie reached Danny's side as he sat on the chair after greeting Jack. Her son reached out and took her hand, absently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

The silence that enveloped the room was so dense, so awkward. She felt like leaving the room. The silence was like a physical force, pushing onto her.

She must have spaced out again, because she realized the pressure was gone, broken by Jazz's voice. Her daughter placed a comforting hand on Jack's and another on Danny's shoulder.

A lone tear ran down Danny's cheek and landed on the back of her hand. Maddie felt a weird déjà vu as she watched the tear fall. She shook her head, hoping that she could shake the unexplainable feeling away.

The feeling _did_ go away, but not how she wanted it to leave.

Maddie gave a cry of surprise as she felt something pull at her. She fought blindly against the pull, but the pull was too great. Her struggles were fruitless as she felt herself start to come apart.

There was a flash of light.

Maddie disappeared.

* * *

Three more chapters to go. I thought this chapter would be a little longer though...

Q1: Does Jazz call Dash Baxter or Dash?

Q2: What team is Dash in? Soccer or football? And what are ravens?

Q3: I've seen a few people 'responding to livejournal 100 drables challenge'. What is it? Where can I find it? What do I do if I'm interested?

Reviews would be totally awesome.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to MoonlightUmbreon, Silver Shadowbreeze, Miriam1, GeekGirl2, DPcrazy, xXAnimeKittenXx, Belthasar, goldacharmed, Hawky Phantom, AvatarKatara38, Amber-Phantom, Luiz4200, Artgirl4, nightlight6 and Dannyandsamlover for reviewing.

Dannyandsamlover: You want Danny's mom to die? Being a ghost is cool? Never thought of that.

One chapter, coming up. Dig in.

* * *

_Maddie…_

_Jack?_

"_Maddie…"_

_Jack!_

"Maddie!"

She opened her eyes, concentrating on breathing as she waited for her eyes to focus. The orange smudge seemed to shrink a little. Gradually, she saw the face of her husband.

"Maddie!" He cried out happily.

"Jack…"

"I'll call the doctor." Jazz said and ran out of the room.

"What happened, Maddie? Was it ghosts?" Jack asked softly.

Maddie searched through her memory. After being out of her body for about one day, she was already not used to having the laws of physics apply to her. The fact that being a spirit was so natural to her scared her. Was she that close to death at that time? Did she actually die?

"I got hit by a stray ectoblast, but Phantom already took care of that ghost." Maddie replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny stiffen slightly at the mention of his alter ego.

"What did Phantom do to you? When I get him, I'll tear him apart molecule by molecule." Jack bellowed. Danny's face paled visibly.

"Phantom saved me. He sent the ghost back to the Ghost Zone." Maddie replied calmly. Her son gave her a confused look.

Just then, the doctor and the nurse came into the room, followed by Jazz. They shooed the three Fentons out of the room, despite Jack's protests, and shut the door.

* * *

After the check up, as the doctor rose to his feet, Maddie grabbed his coat.

"Please let me talk to my son, in private." She requested. The doctor nodded, his face gave away nothing as he left the room with the nurse.

Maddie closed her eyes. She never realized how tiring it was just to stay awake. Part of her missed the freedom she had as a spirit. No hunger, no thirst, no need for sleep, the weightlessness…

"Mom?" Danny asked attentively.

She opened her eyes. Seeing the worried frown on his brow, she gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned half-heartedly. Danny had his hand at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture she had grown so accustomed to over the years.

Maddie took a deep breath. If she waited any longer, her brain would find ways to make her doubt her discovery. She had to do it. It was either now or never.

"I'm sorry, for doubting you." She said. Her words were replied with a confused look. She brought her purple eyes to meet her son's blue ones. The next word sucked all the colour from Danny's face.

"Phantom."

* * *

Two more chapters to go.

No questions this time. Except for one. Why can't I find my penname using the search engine?

Please review! I hope to get _at least_ 150 reviews for this fanfic. Please help me to reach this goal.


	11. Chapter 10

150 reviews and we have one more chapter to go. Oh yeah! Many, many thanks to MoonlightUmbreon, somthing completely different, Amazing Bluie, Artgirl4, MissMontana, xXAnimeKittenXx, Charmed-and-More, DPcrazy, GeekGirl2, TexasDreamer01, Luiz4200, Soului, nightlight6, Jay-Jay Tiger7, Miriam1, Dannyandsamlover, goldacharmed and GhostDragon269 for reviewing and helping me reach my goal. You guys are the best.

I hope this chapter will be worth your reviews.

* * *

Maddie waited. How would he response? Would he come clean? Or would he deny it, just like what he has been doing all this while?

"You must be feverish. How can anyone be alive and dead at the same time? You should rest. Maybe you'll feel better after that." Danny suggested.

Looks like it'll take a little more persuasion before he'll open up. Maddie decided to play along.

"You're right, sweetie. Maybe Technus did more damage to me than I thought." Maddie paused for awhile. Would he notice the name?

"I was just wondering, sweetie, why did you stick your head through the floor? You looked like an ostrich." Maddie said, laughing at the memory.

Danny froze. His face was literally as pale as a ghost. A wry smile touched her lips. Oh the irony.

"It… that… laughter… was… you?" He stammered. Maddie nodded.

His hand was rubbing his neck again. Frantic baby blue eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but her. Maddie waited. Having Jack as her husband had really taught her how to slow down her pace. Anyway, it wasn't as if there was no time, right?

Danny's eyes finally landed on her after travelling the whole room in one minute. His hand left the back of his hand. The raven-haired teen seemed to have calmed down.

"You're not mad at me? I lied to you and dad for more than a year." He said quietly. Maddie gave him a small loving smile. Her eyes softened as she reached out to touch Danny's cold hands.

"I followed you as a spirit yesterday, ever since you visited me as Phantom. I saw you wake up at 2.52 a.m."

"You remembered the time?" Danny spluttered.

"It's rude to interrupt, sweetie." Maddie scolded him lightly before continuing. "I saw you fight more ghosts in less than a day than what your father and I could even meet in one week. I saw that boy push you against the locker and you didn't even fight back, despite the fact that you could have easily sent him crying.

"I saw you accept that detention you didn't deserve without a word of protest. And since nobody could communicate with me, I had a lot of time to think." Maddie said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us? Was it because your father always says that he wanted to tear Phantom apart molecule by molecule?" She looked straight into his eyes. Danny gave her a look that was a cross of a squirm and a sheepish look.

"Not exactly, part of it, I guess." Danny mumbled. "Mom, can you please get dad to change his 'I want to tear Phantom apart molecule by molecule' catch phrase? I may be failing science…"

"You're failing science?" Maddie said sharply.

"No! Yes! Not yet!" Danny blurted out. He quickly tried to steer the topic away. "Anyway, my molecules may have been rearranged, but I like it the way it is now. It's definitely better than having my molecules in a Petri dish."

"Well, knowing Jack, he could say 'I'm going to catch the ghost kid, strap him to an experiment table and do lots of painful experiments on him to extract every single molecule and information he has.'." Maddie answered truthfully.

Danny paled.

"Tearing me apart molecule by molecule sounds just fine." Danny said quickly. Maddie laughed. In the end, her son was still a little kid.

"I can't say that I understand why you didn't tell us, but I can tell you that you will always be my Danny. Being Fenton or Phantom doesn't matter. You're still Danny in both forms. When you're ready to tell me, I'll be ready to listen." Maddie said as she gently squeezed his hand.

Slowly, Danny wrapped his fingers around her hand. She realized that he was shaking.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I wanted to hear that." Danny whispered. Every word was filled with emotion.

They shared a small smile. Inside her, she felt the mother-son connection between them that had been severed for so long renew. That abstract link between them that allowed them to know how each other felt.

She had missed it.

However, there were some things she had to do.

"Sweetie, there are some things I have to know. Like the mayor incident…"

* * *

Ok, I have one question this time. What does or what would Tucker say when things go wrong? Like Danny's "Oh crud" and Sam's "Darn it" which just so happens to be what Danny would say as well… XP and Vlad's pastry based swears, or something.

In one week's time, Out of Sight will end with an epilogue. I'm feeling happy and sad at the same time. But don't worry, after this, I have another fanfic ready for you guys. )

The thing is… I have a serious case of writer's block right now. Even my drabbles seem weird. Oh well. It'll blow over soon.

Please review!

Now to study for my exams, which starts this Monday…

Dang.


	12. Epilogue

A lot of you might be waiting for the mother to son talk to explain everything and stuff. But I didn't do that. I like prologues and epilogues because the sense of time between these two and the other chapters can be detached and might not even be connected. It gives you a good excuse to not write some things. Hehe. Sorry about the cliffe that gave you guys the wrong impression.

On to the epilogue.

* * *

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"There's something I want to show you."

"Ok." Maddie said. A bluish white ring appeared around Danny's waist.

Maddie watched in fascination as the ting split and washed over him. No matter how many times she watched it, Danny's transformation never failed to amaze her. The rings that accomplished the impossible, blurring the line between life and death. It was scientifically impossible yet as natural to Danny as breathing.

Danny gently gathered Maddie in his arms as if handling a glass sculpture. Despite herself, she noted the muscles Danny had under that skin-tight hazmat suit. Ghost fighting must have really made Danny to toughen up. If Danny's schoolmates ever saw the muscles hidden under his favourite shirt…

"This is the Phantom Flight, preparing for take off." Danny announced playfully as his feet left the floor. Defying gravity, he flew intangible out of the window into the night sky. Maddie couldn't help but gasp at the sight that met her.

The houses looked much smaller, dark shadows and soft starlight giving the neighbourhood a soft fantasy feel. Amity Park looked so beautiful from the air at night.

"How do you feel? Am I going too fast?" Danny asked.

"I'm ok, sweetie." Maddie looked up briefly and replied with a smile. Her eyes were drawn back to the sight below her. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Danny agreed with a soft look on his face. Then, he grinned. That grin reminded her of Jack's grin when he was about to do something crazy but thought that it was brilliant.

Maddie felt her heart stick in her throat as they descended at a terrifying speed. She couldn't even scream as they fell. Just before they hit the ground, Danny stopped. She almost felt like kissing the ground when Danny descended on a small hill. That was almost as bad as her husband's driving. She felt herself dread the day she would have to teach Danny how to drive.

"We're here." Danny announced and gently lowered her onto the soft grass. Maddie punched him lightly on his arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" Danny pouted as he feigned hurt.

"For playing a fool. Do you know how dangerous that was? If you had lost control there, both of us could have died." Maddie scolded, trying to ignore how adorable he looked like right now. No wonder so many girls were falling head-over-hills for Phantom.

"Relax, nothing happened right?" Danny replied.

Maddie was about to give him a lecture when his baby blue eyes met hers. They were so deep, yet innocent. Despite the immense power he had, he was still a young boy who wanted to have fun and be normal. All thoughts of scolding him left her head.

"Look." Danny whispered and pointed ahead. Her purple eyes followed his arm towards the sky.

A patch of pink was spreading into the navy blue sky. Orange followed pink as they spread their domain, chasing away the darkness that has engulfed Amity Park throughout the night. Within orange and pink, a circle of deep orange rose over the horizon.

She watched the sun rise until it was too bright for her eyes. Instead of looking at the sun, she let her eyes drop to the city.

The sun's rays lighted up the city with a warm glow as they made the cold darkness leave the town. Nature stirred awake around her. The birds, the squirrels, the flowers, even the trees seem to be waking up from their slumber.

The ground around her started to glitter. The overnight dew had caught the sunlight and was giving a small light show. She felt as if she was sitting among small, delicate diamonds.

When was the last time she had taken a break long enough from ghost hunting to actually _look_ at the world she was trying to protect?

"Happy birthday, mom." Danny breathed in her ear. His voice was low, as if afraid that by speaking too loud, the beautiful world around them would shatter into pieces.

Maddie wrapped one arm around Danny's shoulder and pulled him gently towards her.

"Thank you, sweetie." She whispered.

* * *

Many, many thanks to those who supported me throughout this story.

Through reviews: Horsecrazygal21, DPcrazy, Esme Phantom, Silver Shadowbreeze, Dannyphantomfreeek, nightlight6, sciencefreak330, MoonlightUmbreon, Artgirl4, MissMontana, Luiz4200, u-noe-who, somthing completely different, goldacharmed, TexasDreamer01, TPcrazy, December's Morose, xXAnimeKittenXx, HollywoodXoX, Miriam1, Dannyphantomfn2, GeekGirl2, Charmed-and-More, mystery writer5775, General Blackout, Stained Wolf, AvatarKatara38, ghostanimal, Soului, Dannyandsamlover, dpphan333, Belthasar, pHaNtOmFuRy, EdelIrene94, Hawky Phantom, PhantomDragon12, Amber-Phantom, Amazing Bluie, Jay-Jay Tiger7 and GhostDragon269

Through fav stories: Amber-Phantom, Charmed-and-More, Cutesycat, DPfan30, Dannyphantomfn2, Dannyphantomfreeek, EdelIrene94, GeekGirl2, GhostDragon269, HollywoodXoX, Horsecrazygal21, Jay-Jay Tiger7, Kraven the Hunter, MissMontana, MoonlightUmbreon, No1butjoe, PhantomDragon12, TexasDreamer01, babydragon11, bookwormally, dpphan333, goldacharmed, karadragonsflame, shashingdeath and starwarsjunkie110292

Through story alert: Agent Malkere, Amazing Bluie, Amber-Phantom, Artgirl4, AvatarKatara38, Belthasar, Charmed-and-More, Chibi Strawberry, Chipmunklover, Dannyandsamlover, Dannyphantomfn2, Dannyphantomfreeek, Dawn Gray Manson, Flashx11, GeekGirl2, Gwendoling Sparrow, Horsecrazygal21, Jay-Jay Tiger7, Legacyofthedawn, Luiz4200, MadzCheesyfied, MissMontana, Moonlight black rose, MoonlightUmbreon, Mo1butjoe, NovaSphear, PhantomDragon12, Plein-De-Vie, Rebecca The Animorph, Sabudabu, SakuraSerenityChiba, Silver Shadowbreeze, Sophie the Strange, Stained Wolf, TexasDreamer01, ThJaFl, babydragon11, bookwormally, caffeinatedlackey, crazychick6692, dragon of spirits, ghostanimal, goldacharmed, lab1152, nightlight6, somthing completely different, starwarsjunkie110292, the black kitty, too-much-inspiration and zizzy333

Through fav author: Amber-Phantom, CCFC, Dannyphantomfn2, Dannyphantomfreeek, EdelIrene94, flaming skull, goldacharmed, Kimi-Velia, Miriam1, MoonlightUmbreon, starwarsjunkie110292 and TexasDreamer01

Through author alert: Amber-Phantom, CCFC, Dannyphantomfn2, Dannyphantomfreeek, Esme Phantom, Evil Long Penname Having Individual End, goldacharmed, Luiz4200, MoonlightUmbreon, mystery writer5775, NovaSphear, PhantomGirl12, ShadowFox123, starwarsjunkie110292, Syuveil, Xrai and zizzy333

takes a nice long stretch

Wow, you guys use up more space than the epilogue...

scratches cheek sheepishly

I really hope that you enjoyed the story. The next story that I will post is _Parta_. Or something. I'm not sure yet. Don't be turned off by the first chapter. I know that the idea is overused, but I assure you, the ending will be different from what you expect.

For those who are waiting for Defending their Hero, I will be a little late with the next chapter. I really want to finish this fanfic I'm reading, even though it's the middle of the mid year examination... Yeah.

Thank you for reading this.

Sincerely and happily,

_Enray_


End file.
